


Just a Friendly Wager

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pampering, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets home from work, he's immediately suspicious that Jackson and Derek are up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoilover12397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover12397/gifts).



> For the 600 Followers Celebration, garnermesomegleeks prompted: Stiles/Jackson/Derek, Pampering Kink and Competitive Emotion.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Stiles gets home from work, he’s immediately suspicious. Jackson and Derek are acting shifty, and they aren’t the type to have inside jokes. Sure, the three of them are involved, but it’s not the kind of poly relationship where everyone is an equal side of a triangle so much as it’s a vee with Stiles in the middle, and there’s a weak side connecting Jackson and Derek that could eventually strengthen. Since Derek’s not an alpha anymore, that’s at least removed one potential obstacle, but their personalities often clash, and they can both be possessive assholes, which doesn’t work so well in an unconventional relationship. They don’t hate each other or anything. They just don’t have the strongest relationship out of the three of them.

They’ve been doing this for nearly two years, though, so there’s definitely a friendship and some affection, even if it’s grudgingly given, that’s developed between Jackson and Derek. Occasionally, they gang up on him when he wants to do something their stupid wolfy selves disagree with, and, in the last couple of months especially, the sex has been including all of them more often than not. Prior to that, the three of them would share a bed sometimes, but it was usually Stiles with one of them separately. So, yes, things are getting better between them over time. 

In all honesty, Stiles is actually relieved that things are working out so well, even if he’s not about to push them to want each other either sexually or romantically. If it develops to a more equal triangle from a vee eventually, he’s going to be happy, of course, because some nights when they’re both in rare form he can feel caught in the middle, and not in a sexy way. But if it doesn’t ever reach that point, he’s content, too, because they’ve worked out an arrangement that they all accept and that fits their needs. It’s definitely a hell of a lot better than it was in the beginning, when he really _was_ caught between them. 

Back then, he’d actually broken things off with both of them because he wasn’t some prize to be won, which is how they’d made him feel when things reached a breaking point. The stress of dating two people who were part of the same pack was a struggle, too, so it seemed better to end it instead of hurting someone he cared about. It wasn’t as if he planned for his casual dating of Derek and the friends with benefits thing with Jackson to gradually start becoming more, after all. Surprisingly, they’re the ones who came up with the idea of polyamory, willing to share instead of losing him, and he’d had to work through some issues of his own, namely guilt and concern that they didn’t really want it but were only doing it for him, before he was able to feel like he could handle it successfully. Regardless of those initial doubts, it’s worked out reasonably well, and he honestly thinks they’ve never had any regrets.

Surprisingly, they’re good together, even with Jackson and Derek’s competitiveness and despite the jealousy that can still occasionally rear its ugly head. Derek and Jackson both have enough money that they live extremely well, even if Jackson’s tastes run a little too fancy for Stiles and Derek. They each have their own rooms, so they can get privacy when they want, and they have a communal bedroom with a huge bed that fits three easily. Their pack accepts their relationship, even if Stiles had actually created a PowerPoint when they went public to help their friends and family understand what this actually means. Above all else, they’ve got open communication, which is the most important thing to making their relationship successful.

However, as he takes off his coat and looks between his boyfriends, he gets a feeling they’re up to no good. In theory, the idea of them growing to love each other as much as they love him is great. In reality, he’s wondering if it’s such a good idea because they’re likely to get into trouble, especially if they goad each other like a couple of idiots. “What’d you do?”

“There’s a lasagna in the oven,” Derek tells him casually, grinning when Stiles smiles. “Homemade. I even made the pasta myself.”

“Sounds delicious,” Stiles tells him, unbuttoning his uniform shirt as he walks further into the living room. “I need to take a quick shower, but I’ll be down after that.” He reaches Derek first, kissing him thoroughly before turning towards Jackson.

“No shower. I drew up a bath for you,” Jackson says smugly. “Bubbles and that oil stuff you like included.”

“Seriously?” Stiles leans in for a kiss, which Jackson returns eagerly, licking into his mouth and squeezing his ass before they pull apart. Stiles arches a brow. “Now’s when you offer to wash my back, I assume?”

“Nope.” Jackson glances at Derek then back at Stiles. “It’s all for you so you can relax before dinner.”

“Huh.” Stiles looks between them. “Homemade lasagna, which is my favorite, and a bubble bath waiting for me. It’s not our anniversary or my birthday, so what’s going on?”

“Would you like a glass of wine with your bath?” Derek asks, completely ignoring his question. Again. “And you’re right. It’s not a special occasion. We don’t need one in order to pamper you, babe.”

“I’ll get you wine,” Jackson offers, patting his ass lightly on his way to the kitchen. “Derek, want one?”

“Sure.” Derek smirks when Stiles gapes at him. “What?”

“Something’s going on,” Stiles tells him firmly. “You two are acting like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Wait. Did you two fuck without me?”

“No,” Jackson calls out from the kitchen, giving Stiles a withering look. “Anyway, if we ever fuck each other, you’ll definitely be there. Why are you so suspicious, Stiles?”

“Because I live with two sneaky werewolves?” Stiles takes the glass of wine that Jackson brings to him. “I’m going to go take that bath now, but just know I’m watching you both. I _will_ figure this out.”

“Sure you will,” Derek agrees, his lips twitching slightly before he takes a sip of wine.

“Your bubbles are going to burst if you don’t get to your bath soon,” Jackson warns him, actually fluttering his eyelashes when Stiles focuses on him.

“Assholes. Both of you are such assholes,” he mutters, shaking a finger at them before he heads upstairs. The master bathroom is a scene for seduction. Bubble bath, candles, even classical music playing low in the background because Jackson thinks it’s sexy. Stiles strips off his uniform before getting into the tub. He’s not sure how Jackson managed it, especially considering the bath water must have sat for a bit, but it’s the perfect temperature.

“Keep making noises like that, and I’m going to get jealous of the water,” Derek drawls, leaning against the doorframe and openly staring.

“I thought this was just a bath?” Stiles looks pointedly at Derek’s naked body, his gaze lingering on his dick and thighs then straying up to his abdomen. He wets his lips before meeting Derek’s amused eyes.

“You asked if Jackson was going to wash your back. He said no.” Derek shrugs before pushing off the wall and stalking towards the tub. “ _I’m_ going to be washing your back and other parts.”

“Oh.” Stiles scoots up so Derek can get into the tub behind him, resting against his chest as he lets Derek touch him, stroking his dick, getting him hard and aching. They talk about their days, Stiles filling Derek in about the station while Derek talks about the latest gossip at the high school, and Stiles eventually comes with a soft grunt, bucking up into Derek’s hand and spilling into the bath water.

They take a quick shower after, but Derek doesn’t let Stiles return the favor. Instead, he washes Stiles’ hair, doing almost as good a job as Jackson, not that Stiles is going to admit Jackson’s slightly better. It’s mostly because of practice, no doubt, because the bathing together thing tends to be something he and Jackson do together. He and Derek stick to shower sex.

When he’s dried off and dressed in a comfy pair of sweats and one of Derek’s shirts, he goes downstairs to find Jackson sitting on the sofa watching the news. “Ugh. Too depressing as well as being bought and paid for by rich asshats who want America to remain ignorant so they can stay in power,” he says as he curls up beside Jackson. He kisses his cheek when Jackson turns the channel, flipping through stations before settling on CSI reruns.

“Have a relaxing bath?” Jackson asks, carding his fingers through Stiles’ damp hair and leaning in for a kiss before Stiles can even answer. They kiss for a bit, just making out on the sofa, grinding together a little as Jackson licks into his mouth. When they pull apart, Jackson smiles. “You smell so good.”

“You’re just saying that because I used your body wash,” Stiles teases, kissing the tip of Jackson’s nose before he sits up. “I’m surprised Derek joined me, you know?”

“Why?” Jackson stares at him. “How long did it take him to get you off?”

“I wasn’t timing it,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “As for why, it’s just that baths are usually our thing. It was nice, different.”

“Food’s ready,” Derek tells them, carrying a plate and a wine glass. “I’ve got to grade papers, so I’m eating in my room tonight. I’ll keep the door open so I’m available if you need me, but I want these papers done before television snuggle time.” He glances at Jackson and smiles smugly. “Four two.”

“Four two what?” Stiles asks, getting off the sofa and walking to the dining room. He stops when he sees the candles and fancy plates. What the fuck? This is like Date Night dinner, but Derek’s eating upstairs, which makes no sense at all. Jackson sometimes doesn’t eat with them, either working late or grabbing food with Danny occasionally. But Derek and Stiles almost always eat together. It’s their thing. He frowns in thought because it’s their thing sort of like bubble baths are his and Jackson’s thing. “Okay. What’s going on?”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson sits down and smells the food. “Damn, this smells great. Derek might be a pain in the ass, but the boy sure can cook.”

“I’m not stupid, Jackson. You two have set up scenes of seduction, but it’s like you’ve switched,” Stiles points out. “I want to know what you’re playing at or I’ll eat upstairs, too.”

“We aren’t playing anything,” Jackson tells him. He gets a bite of lasagna on his fork and offers it to Stiles. It looks delicious, and he’s starving, so he leans forward to get the bite. It tastes even better than it looks. “Good?”

“Delicious,” Stiles murmurs, forgetting about his interrogation as Jackson keeps feeding him. Derek does this sometimes when they’re alone, feeds him and then gets him off before dessert. It’s sort of like Pavlov’s dog. Getting fed automatically makes his dick thicken and get hard. By the time the plate’s clean, Stiles is wiggling in his chair, and there’s a wet spot on his sweatpants. Jackson shoves the plates aside and kisses him, standing up and carrying Stiles to the other end of the table.

Sweatpants are soon on the floor, the cool wood beneath Stiles’ ass, and Jackson’s mouth on his dick. It’s really good, and he doesn’t bother staying quiet. Maybe there’s a part of him that wants Derek to know they’re having sex, wants Derek to ignore the grading to come downstairs to join them. Jackson is a tease, licking lightly and barely sucking, just building him up slowly. It’s frustrating, and Stiles groans, reaching down to rug on his hair hard. When Jackson actually chuckles around his dick, he growls, which just makes Jackson more amused.

Stiles loses track of time. He doesn’t know how long Jackson sucks him, teasing him with his tongue and his fingers. There are three fingers inside his ass, fucking him slow and deep, stroking his prostate as Jackson sucks and licks his dick. Every time Stiles gets close to coming, though, Jackson backs off, kissing his thighs and sucking his balls. Finally, he stops the teasing. Stiles bucks up into his mouth, going into his throat, not even caring for once when he hears Jackson choking around his dick. He arches his hips up, fucking back and forth on fingers and into that wet heat until he’s coming with a grunt, writhing on the dining room table like a wanton whore.

“Fuck,” Derek whispers, stroking his dick as he watches them from the doorway. “You okay, Stiles?”

“Wha?” Stiles makes a nonsensical noise because who can think right now? He just had his brains sucked out through his dick.

Jackson is smirking as he raises his head, lips swollen and glistening with come. “Five three,” he tells Derek, looking so much that Stiles is surprised he isn’t strutting. “I win.”

Wait. “Win what?” he asks, clearing his throat when he hears how hoarse he sounds. He narrows his eyes as he looks between them. “What did he win, Derek?”

“Just a friendly little wager,” Derek tells him. “Heads or tails, Jackson?”

Jackson looks at Stiles like he’s a piece of meat, and it really shouldn’t turn Stiles on as much as it does but who is he kidding? “Tails,” Jackson says finally, standing up and unfastening his pants. He shoves them down before bending over the table and looking at Derek. “Hop to it, loser.”

“Asshole. I knew I should have gone last,” Derek mutters, walking over and dropping to his knees. Stiles watches with wide eyes as Derek spreads Jackson’s cheeks and starts licking his ass. Fuck, that’s hot.

“Oh yeah. Get that tongue in there,” Jackson says, pushing back against Derek’s face. Stiles’ dick actually twitches, which what the hell? Twice in as many hours is enough, and he also thinks he should be angry because his boyfriends were obviously being competitive jerks again, but he can’t really muster up anger when Derek’s eating Jackson’s ass out so damn well. “Loosen me up for our boy’s fat dick. God, you’re good at that. Yeah, just like that.”

“You’re both going to tell me later what was won,” he warns them both, moving his gaze from Jackson’s face to where Derek’s fucking fingers into Jackson now and scraping his beard over his asscheeks. “And you’re going to apologize for being competitive assholes.” He licks his lips as he lazily jerks his dick and watches them. 

In all honesty, he knows _he’s_ the winner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
